warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Venixer
The The Sanctum of Blood article has been deleted as per your request. Please let me know if there's anything else you want cleared. --Darthfish 02:19, 29 September 2008 (UTC) As per your last post; unfortunately, I cannot undelete the old article. Because you created a new "Sanctum of Blood" article, that one has over-written the old one. The old one is, in essnece, lost. Sorry. --Darthfish 00:43, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Please do not change or edit other users' contributions without their permission first. As pointed out, the use of your images was within the grounds of the Creative Commons and licencing. By uploading them, you agreed to Wikia's media licencing rules, thus subjecting them to fair use. --Darthfish 05:06, 9 December 2008 (UTC) *Venixer, there are numerous pages that, were it up to me, I think would not "suit" this wiki. But this Wiki id free for anyone to controbute, provided they do not vandalise other people's material. If oyu have an issue with a user's contributions, take it up with them on their talk page - not with me on mine. --Darthfish 08:08, 10 December 2008 (UTC) AotM Voting A question if I may; last month you voted for my character, Pitore Duskfall for the Article of the Month. I am aware that you had issues with the other article that was in contention for AotM, and I can understand that you may not have wanted to see it win. With that being said, I would like to know if you voted for my article because you liked it, or simply becuse it was not the other article that had been nominated. Be honest here. --PytorRasputin 21:35, 1 January 2009 (UTC) You still haven't answered my question. I would like to know, please. --PytorRasputin 02:21, 6 January 2009 (UTC) A friendly talk? I am sorry to see you leave the Wiki. I must admit that I did find your Jarathen/Metachronus pair quite interesting, and certainly would havel iked to have seen more of that couple. If I may, what server or servers do you play on? You do seem to be the avid Role-Player, and I think that I would quite enjoy interecting with you. Drop me a line here (or on my talk page) if you're interested and maybe we can hook up some time. --PytorRasputin 00:28, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for the link and the information. However, I'm not interested in playing on a private server at all not the content from such. What I was hoping was that you played on a legitmate, "live" WoW server and, as such, we could either arrange to have our characters meet or, more likely, we could both roll characters on the same server and develop things from there. :I must admit, the latter does sound quite appealing; two new characters, both off to a fresh start. Tell me what you think. --PytorRasputin 21:17, 29 January 2009 (UTC) On your behavior Vex, I would have been willing to re-allow your articles sans policy-breaching content if not for your subsequent behavior with regards to this and other matters. Firstly, you repeatedly called for me to remove articles from the Wiki, articles that had, in no way, shape or form breached any of the Wiki's policies. When I explained the policies, you repeatedly, rather then taking my advice and discussing the matter with the article's creator chose to badger myself about the issue. Secondly, when I took you task on the images on your pages, you repeatedly and blatantly lied to myself regarding their nature and origin. That I have had it independently confirmed that these images were indeed taken on a private server whereas you tried to claim that they were, and I quote ”all done in photoshop and utilizing machinima methods” is only further confirmation of your willingness to deceive the moderators to get your own way. Thirdly, when asked to explain the exact process by which said images were created, you repeatedly dodged the issue. When finally confronted by Rick R – another moderator – you stated ”I make no comment on whether this article or any others are in any way related to any server, private or otherwise. What you decide is not going to be based on anything which I have posted on any of my articles” - in essence, telling a Moderator to go away, is a gross violation of acceptable conduct. Finally, you chose to make baseless accusations against Rantinan on their talk page regarding matters that are not at all connected to this Wikia and its running. As such, I feel that your conduct is unacceptable. I have no option other then to ban you from this Wikia. In truth, I have been considering this for some time due to your previous behavior; however, you forced the issue with your conduct. --Darthfish 10:16, 29 January 2009 (UTC) *I also said that all the offending images would be removed within 30 days, in which they are already removed.--Venixer 10:54, 29 January 2009 (UTC)